Two Frostbitten Hearts (Reader x Jack)
by TemporaliNSaNiTY
Summary: After a fatal accident that claims your mother's life, you barely escape the clutches of death. You wake up in hospital and meet the infamous Winter Spirit, Jack Frost, and learn that he might be your only chance at surviving. READ AS IF YOU WROTE IT!
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Eeyup, so I decided to do a Reader X Jack story! I'll also be posting a Jack X OC later :P**

**Enjoy!**

**(e/c) = eye color**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters (If only! X3)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**~Two Frostbitten Hearts: Chapter 1~**

Rain steadily pounded against the car windshield, only to be swept away by the windshield wipers. A second later, and new raindrop replaces it.

I'm leaning against the car door, eyes closed, ear buds in and music as loud as it will go. My (e/c) eyes snap open whenever a tire goes over a pothole, banging my head against the window and rattling my skull. "Ow…" I mutter, rubbing the sore spot on my head. "Mom," I say, pulling out my left ear bud and turning towards my mother. She glances at me but then turned her attention back to her driving. "Why'd we have to go down _this _shortcut? There are plenty of others." I state grumpily.

"Because," my mother says simply. "It's the shortest one."

I just grunt and look out my window. Trees whip past as me and my widowed mom make our way to the place of my dad's grave. It was the anniversary of my father's death after he was murdered from a rare heart disease. I remember every detail of the day it happened four years ago: I had only been 13 years old. Shuddering at the memory, I pushed it aside and stared at a raindrop on my window. Then something very interesting catches my eye.

The beautiful design of frost I've ever seen was slowly growing up to cover the whole right side of my window. I smile happily, remembering the stories my father used to tell about the infamous winter spirit, Jack Frost. _Wait, _I think to myself. _It's raining and it's the middle of summer! Since when does frost-WHAT THE?! _I suddenly screech and scoot as far away from the window as my seatbelt will let me after seeing a pair of bright blue eyes suddenly appear right behind the glass.

"_? What's wrong?" My mother asks, following my shocked gaze to the window. "What are you looking at?"

I give her a confused expression. Looking back out the glass, I get a good look at the thing that had scared the living _crap_ out of me.

A boy around 17 was flying, yes _flying, _alongside the car, back facing the ground, smiling like an insane idiot. He was wearing a blue hoodie with tightly fit brown pants cut off right below the calf. Leather straps were wrapped along the torn cuff of the pants. In one hand, a long wooden stick with a large curve at the end was grasped in his right hand. What was most shocking though was his snow white hair and dazzling blue eyes. He waves at me with his free hand and I slowly return the gesture.

I feel my mother shaking my shoulder and calling,"_? _? Earth to _?"

"Huh?" I breathe, breaking my gaze with the strange teenager, only to look at him again when I see him making frantic movements with his hands and arms. I raise one eyebrow and roll down my window, feeling the rain spray my face. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"The road!" The boy yells back, pointing ahead. My eyes follow his finger and land on the terrifying scene that lay ahead.

A thin ice slick covers the middle of the road. Turning, I see my mother still looking out my open window, searching for who I was yelling at.

"Mom!" I yelp, already grabbing for something to hold onto.

My mother turns her attention back to the road and gasps. She tries to swerve out of the way, but it's too late. The front tires hit the ice slick and the car spins to the right.

I see the flying boy desperately moving about, trying to find a way to stop the out of control vehicle.

Time seems to slow as the windshield shatters and I'm thrown out of the broken window.

**Everything**

**goes**

**black.**

**~End Chapter~**

**Muahaha! Cliffhanger! You're welcome :3**

**I don't really have much to say, but just in case people get violent, here's some [your favorite food]!**

** R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: The White-Haired Boy?

**Yup, so here's another chapter!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you all!**

**Warning: If you are squeamish, DO NOT READ. Don't say I never warned you.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians of any of its characters. Just saying :P**

**(e/c) = eye color**

**(h/c) = hair color**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**~Two Frostbitten Hearts: Chapter 2~**

_**Beep. Beep. Beeeeee…**_

__"We're losing her!"

"Restart her heart!"

"Get the chargers! Hurry!"

I'm awoken by the sound of frustrated voices. I start to open your eyes until a sudden shock flies up my body, starting at my chest. I clench my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut, tears starting to form in the corners of my closed eyes.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

__"She's stable."

"Barely."

"Keep the machine hooked up, just in case her heart fails again.

_Where am I?_ I wonder. I start to slowly open my eyes before I'm blinded by a bright yellow light that completely fills my field of vision. Letting out a slight squeak, I take my arm to cover my eyes from the light.

"Sorry, dear." I hear a female voice say as the light vanishes.

Slowly lowering my arm, I look around the room that I'm in. Then, as if hit by a lightning bolt, one thought pops into my mind. _Mom._

I quickly sit up, only to be met with a searing hot pain that echoes through my entire being. Grunting, I look around to see 5 doctors and a nurse standing beside my bed. At the foot of my bed though, I see _him. _The strange boy from the accident. He gestures for me to stay quiet by putting a finger over his lips. I nod slightly and turn to the oldest doctor, who is somewhere in his 60's, and ask," Where is my mother?"

The doctors all exchange worried glances and one of the nurse replies," Um, I think you ought to see for yourself."

A shiver runs through my spine. _Those _were _never _good words. "What do you-" I'm cut off as a stretcher on wheels comes in and is carefully set beside my bed.

I look on the white surface and what lays on it makes me immediately break down in tears. My mother is lying on the stretcher, all bruised and bandaged. Her arms, legs, head, mostly everything is wrapped in white linen.

I take one of her damaged hands and start to squeeze it gently, afraid it might break into pieces at the slightest pressure. Looking at her, I see that she is barely awake and breathing. "Mom?" I ask.

"Hi _. Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." My mother manages to rasp out, which makes me cry harder. "Don't cry, _." She says softly, taking her right hand and stroking my (h/c) hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

In response I just shake my head. "No! It's not! If it wasn't for that stupid ice slick…" Out of the corner of my eye, I see the white-haired boy tense up.

"_. I want to tell you how much I love you. You mean the world to me. But…" It's not long before she too, starts to cry. Then, all that's left is my sobs bouncing off of the walls.

I open one of my closed eyes as I feel my mother's hand go limp. "Mom?" I say, shaking her shoulder. "Mom! No! You can't leave me! I won't lose you too, not after Dad died! No! Come back!" At this point, I'm desperately squeezing her hand and sobbing my heart out. My pleads and screams are echoing throughout the room, only for more to bounce around again.

An hour later, my screams have turned to whispers and murmurs of, "Please." and "Come back."

I gently kiss her hand and give a final goodbye as I let them wheel her out of the room to get ready for a funeral.

Everybody has left the room, leaving me to my own mourning over my mother. Only own person stays behind. The white-haired boy.

Through my tears, I see him get up and walk over to my side, plopping down beside me on the bed. I pause for a moment before relaxing and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I hear him say. He starts to stroke the ends of my hair and comforting me by saying sweet things. _It's so strange. _I think. _I only just met this boy._

A half an hour passes and I was starting to drift off into a peaceful sleep, but something keeps bugging me. How did I survive if I was thrown out of the car? Suddenly, I feel something cold press against my chest. I realize that cold feeling has been there since I woke up, I just never realized it. I feel around my neck and touch a black string. Pulling on it, a bright blue shining gem comes from under my hospital gown.

I hold it in my hand and turn to the boy, a questioning look on my face.

"That," he says, pointing to the gem. "Is a life-sustaining gem. Keep it on at _all _times. I had to do a pretty good bargain with Father Time to get it."

My mind is spinning with questions. _Life-sustaining? Father Time? Who is this boy? A psycho? A freak of nature? Freak of nature sounds like it since I saw him __**flying outside my window!**_

__I decide to save these questions for later as my eyelids start to droop and close. But right before I close my (e/c) eyes, something gold and sand-like appears outside my window.

**~End Chapter~**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

*^* **DAH FEELS. **

**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT ME TO WRITE THIS.**

**I was crying throughout most of this chapter T^T **

**Anywayz… R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Frost

**Hello. Yup. I'm just going to get to the point.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**~Two Frostbitten Hearts: Chapter 3~**

"Hello? Hello? Wake up! It's late in the afternoon!"

I flutter open my (e/c) eyes and yelp, seeing to bright crystal orbs right in front of my face. I fly upwards in surprise, only to drop right back down onto the pillows when my forehead comes in contact with the person above me.

"Yowch!" I hear him mutter, and look up to see the white-haired boy from yesterday rubbing his nose. My heart drops. _So…_ I think, looking around the white hospital room. _It wasn't just a bad dream. Mom really did… _I feel tears filling the corners of my eyes and wipe them away.

Turning toward the strange boy, I see him holding out his hand in greeting. I slowly take it and mummer," My name is _."

"_?" He says sweetly. "That's a really pretty name." I start to blush and look to the ground. Wow. He's much more hotter when he's calm and not trying to stop an out of control vehicle. "My name is Jack. Jack Frost."

I instantly break away from his hand, meeting his confused gaze. "Frost? As in the Winter Spirit?"

He nods, looking proud of himself. "Usually, people your age can't see me, but I guess it's different with you."

"Wait, wait, wait." I say, holding up one bandaged hand. "This must be some kind of joke! What parents name their kid Jack Frost?"

He narrows his eyes. "Well, parents form three hundred years ago probably would. That's when _I _was born. Plus, you shouldn't tease the Winter Spirit, it probably won't end well."

"Hold on a second. You honestly expect me to believe that you're _the _Jack Frost, Bringer of Winter? And that you're three hundred years old?" I say, glaring at him.

"Three hundred and seventeen." He corrects.

"Look, _Jack,_ you probably think that I got some kind of concussion from the car wreck, but I didn't. I'm not an idiot." I say, crossing my arms. "I'll believe you if you can prove it."

His eyes widened. "Are you flipping _kidding _me? You saw me flying outside your window! How much more do I have to do?"

I thought for a moment and then, with a delighted smile on my face, said," Make it snow. In this very room."

He grinned. "That's it?" He asked.

I nod.

"Okay. If you insist." He went over to the strange staff that lay propped up against the wall and raised it in the air. A second later, white snowflakes began to fall from the ceiling.

"Wow…" I say, reaching out to catch some flakes in my pale hand.

"So," Jack said, sitting down on my bed. "Do you believe me now?"

I looked at him and laughed. "Yeah."

Jack smiled a big, beautiful smile, which I returned.

I quickly turn away and look at the ground whenever I feel my face start to turn beet red. To my relief, Jack doesn't take any notice.

"So, _," Jack starts. "It's pretty nice in here, but it could use some _personal_ touches." Taking his staff, he touches the wall and streams of frost suddenly sprout everywhere, like a disease. A gorgeous infection that has put me in a trance.

"Cool, huh?" Jack asks. I nod, not taking my eyes off of the walls.

"Hey, Jack." I say. Turning to me, he plops down on the foot of the bed. "What exactly _is _this thing?" I hold the gem of my necklace out in my hand for him to see.

"As I said before, it's a life sustaining gem. It enables the wearer of it to live forever. But, if you take it off, then all of the pain from the car accident will return and you will-" His voice drops to a whisper. "-you know." Jack finishes.

"But you said something about Father Time. I've heard his name from legends and junk, but does he actually exist? I mean you exist so…"

"_."

"If you exist then there can be other spirits that exist too! Like Santa Claus,"

"_."

"The Easter Bunny, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. But I wonder what they look like?"

"_."

"But does that mean Mother Nature exists too? She would probably-"

"_!" I flinch as his scream echoes throughout the whole hospital.

"Be quiet!" I say, looking nervously towards the door. "Someone might hear you!"

"I doubt that." Jack says simply. "Now, as I was saying before, make sure you never take that necklace off. Your life depends on it. _Literally._ To answer your questions, Mother Nature, Father Time, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, all of the spirits exist."

"Does that mean vampires exist too?" I ask, my child side kicking in.

Jack turns to me and gives me a look like I'd grown an extra head. "Where'd that come from?" He questions.

"Well," I start to say, twirling my (h/c) hair between my fingers. "I don't know. Just out of curiosity."

Jack laughs and says," No, I don't think that vampires exist."

"So, what does Father Time look like?" I say.

"I don't really know." He answers, looking at the frost covered walls.

"What do you mean you don't know? You said he traded you something for the necklace." I retort, crossing my arms.

"One of his messengers did the exchange. No one has seen Father Time except Mother Nature and Man on the Moon. Only the most ancient spirits have met him." Jack answers.

"Oh. I knew that."

He rolls his eyes. "Sure you did." He gets up from the foot of my bed and grabs a chair, sets it beside my bed, and floats right above the cushion.

"Show-off." I huff, earning a wide grin from him.

Suddenly, the door swings open and a short pudgy nurse walks in and to the side of my bed. She curses loudly whenever she stubs her fat foot on the side of Jack's chair. Still swearing, she takes the chair and throws it across the room, watching with anger as the chair smashes it into the wall, shattering to pieces. I see Jack fly up just in time to miss following the chair and being slammed into the wall. Tensing, I think, _I don't like this nurse already. Somebody get me a different nurse!_

I stifle a gasp whenever she begins to painfully rip off my bandages and slap new ones on very messily. Jack is standing in the corner with a look of pure rage on his face as he sees the angry little ball of hatred (the nurse) not even paying the least bit attention to my squeaks of pain.

She comes across the bandages on my neck, growling whenever she sees the necklace.

"You, girl." I inwardly wince, seeing as how her voice reminds me of nails on a chalkboard or the sound marbles make when you rub them together.

"Yes?" I cautiously answer, but stop whenever I see Jack walking across the room to the light switch, and mischievous smile pasted on his face.

"Where did this necklace come from?" She rasps.

"Well, um…" I stop whenever the lights start to switch on and off. Throwing Jack a confused look, he just gestures for me to keep quiet.

The look of horror that exploded on the nurse's face was comical. She turns toward the door, and sees the light switches moving on their own.

"G-Ghosts!" She shrieks before running out of the room, screaming.

Jack busts out laughing and I soon follow.

He walks over to the bed and grabs the bandages, gently re-wrapping my wounds. "Thanks." I say, pleased that he's not tearing my skin off like the nurse did. "But how did she not see you?"

He paused before continuing with his work. "Most people can't. Only people who believe in Jack Frost can. Like you do." Jack answered.

"I bet you've gotten away with all of your pranks then." I giggle.

Jack chuckles and says," Yeah."

After he was done tending to my wounds, he beams," Your injuries should be completely healed by tomorrow, thanks to the necklace. Then we can go look for you a place to stay."

"I can't wait till I can leave this dump." I mutter, falling back onto the pillows. _Tomorrow can't come soon enough, _I think.

**~End Chapter~**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**Sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to write, so I decided to just end it there! **

**R&R! ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

**Heyz! So…I know I should be updating **_**Through the Fire and Flames, **_**but his is so much fun to write! **

**Today is my birthday! 3/26! I got a Doctor Who lanyard that says: 'Keep calm, I'm the Doctor.', two Doctor Who magnets, and a little device with 6 buttons and if you press them, each one says something from Doctor Who. I also got a ladder to my bunk bed. :3**

**I had a lot of fun writing this. Especially whenever it's 1:00 in the morning and I can't sleep :P I (almost) always write my story out in my notebook before adding a new chapter.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and followers! I love all of you!**

**(f/c)=Favorite color**

**(s/f/c)=Second favorite color**

**(f/s/b)=Favorite shoe brand (Converse, Nike, etc.)**

**(h/c)=Hair color**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO**

**~Two Frostbitten Hearts-Chapter 4~**

"Why, this is extraordinary! Her wounds have healed in only two days!"

I beam proudly, clutching my blue gem tightly to my chest. Glancing at Jack, I see him on the red couch by the window drinking something that is obscured from my view.

"Yes, you are an amazing one indeed. Well, Miss _, you are free to go." The doctor continues while writing something down on his clipboard. "Would you like us to give you a ride to the foster home?"

"No, thank you, Doctor-" I pause for a moment to read his name tag. "Drew. That won't be necessary."

"But you are not at the appropriate age to live alone. How old are you?" Dr. Drew asks.

"I'm 20." I say simply and smile whenever Jack does a spit-take. "I'm older than I look."

"Okay…" Dr. Drew says as he begins to walk out of the room.

"Um, Doctor?" I call after him.

He looks over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Where are my old clothes?" I ask, tugging on the sleeve of my blue-spotted hospital gown.

"Ah, yes." Dr. Drew mummers and walks back over to my bed. Setting his clipboard down, he opens a drawer to the dresser beside the bed and pulls out my clothes from the wreck, washed and blood-free. It contains a (f/c) jacket, a (s/f/c) shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of (f/c) (f/s/b).

"Thanks." I say and awkwardly take the clothes.

He nods and answers, "If you have any problems, you know where to find us."

"Thank you so much." I state as Dr. Drew walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I stand up and walk towards the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, I emerge with my new clothes. The nurses had supplied me with an un-used hairbrush, a hairband, and a few brown bobby pins.

I walk towards Jack with one hand brushing my hair back in a ponytail and the other holding the hair in place; a bobby pin stuck out from where my clenched teeth held it in place.

"What awe you dwinking?" I mumble through the bobby pin.

"This?" He inquires, sloshing the red drink around in the black plastic cup. "It's…blood." A devilish grin spreads across his face.

My eyes widen and I stumble backwards, still holding my (h/c) hair in place. "Excuse me?" I gasp out.

The grin disappears and turns to full-blown laughter. "I was just kidding! And are you really 20?" Jack asks.

I wrap the hairband around my brushed back hair and slide in the bobby pin for extra security. "Good. And no, I am not 20. I'm 17." I say, letting my arms fall to my sides.

"It's fruit punch." Jack states, taking another drink from it. "It was gross at first until I added 10 packs of Splenda sugar to it. That's a weird word. Splenda. Bet you can't say it ten times fast. Splenda splenda splenda splenda spulendy spleday bleh bleh. You also know another weird word? Molybdenum. But it's also _really _fun to say. Molybdenum. Molybdenum. Molyb-"

I groan and snatch the cup out of his hand, dumping it in the trash can.

"Hey!" Jack yells, going to the trash can and leaning over the edge to pout for his lost drink.

"Sorry." I smirk, a mischievous glint flashing in my eyes. "And remind me to _never _let you have sugar _ever _again. _Ever._ Now let's go. The doc told me I was free to go, right? Just double checking."

"Correct-a-mundo!" Jack cheers and reaches for his staff, which is lying across the red couch.

"Corr-What? You know what? Never mind." I walk towards the room door and touch the doorknob. Suddenly, the door swings open, smacks me hard in the face, and sends me crashing to the ground. Jack rushes over and helps me up, easing me back on my feet. I nod a thanks and turn around to see who had flung the wooden structure into my now throbbing face. My heart sinks as I see the pudgy nurse from yesterday stroll in, acting all high and mighty.

Mentally groaning, I glance at Jack when I hear him give off a low grumble.

The nurse turns to me and says in her nails-across-a-chalkboard voice, "What are _you _still doing here? I thought Doctor Whats-Their-Face kicked you outta here."

I start to see red and clench my fists tightly. "Dr._ Drew _did not 'kick me out', he told me that my business was done here and I was free to go. Meanwhile, I was just about to leave." I snarl through gritted teeth.

She grunts and says, "What's it matter to me anyway if you stay or leave? I could care less. Felt the same way about you mother."

My eyes widen at the same time a gasp comes from Jack, filled with shock and pure rage.

I walk over to the nurse and easily tower over her, given as short as she is, and snap. "You," I spit out. "are an inconsiderate little _freak!_ How _DARE _you say that about my mother! We have gone through so much in the past four years that you cannot even begin to comprehend. My mother just died and now I have to spend the rest of my life without anybody to go to for guidance or help in life. Now scamper back to your little hobo shelter before I rip out your tongue and shove it down your nose!"

The nurse cowered, much to my delight, and hid behind the shadow of her greasy black hair.

Taking a deep breath, I turn to Jack and say, "Let's go."

He nods, looking shocked and rather proud, and we both walk to the window. Still ticked, I take my fist and smash it through the window, making glass fly everywhere.

I fling open the window and stand on the sill with Jack's arm around my waist. A yelp of surprise comes from the nurse as me and Jack jump out of the window and plummet toward the ground at astonishing speeds. I quickly latch onto Jack's neck. If I'm going down, he's coming down with me.

At the last second, the wind kicks in and we both fly upwards, away from the ground. Looking back at the hospital, I see the nurse looking at me, completely dumbfounded. I smirk and swivel my head back to the front, where I take in the beautiful scenery.

It's nighttime and I notice that the hospital is located high in the mountains, far from civilization. But why would a hospital be so far away from people?

"Hey Jack?" I murmur, staring at the ground below.

"Yes?" He answers.

"What happened after the wreck?"

Jack tenses and gulps. "Well, after you were thrown out of the windshield, the front of the car hit you, and you were slammed into a tree. Your mother was trapped in the car and it crashed into the tree you were up against and uh…smushed you. I thought you were dead after that. But I found that you and your mom your still alive and took you to the hospital. Then I went and got the necklace." His voice drops to a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"About what?" I ask, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"…About the ice slick…" Jack answers slowly.

I'm confused at first until realization hits me like a tsunami. The only way the water would've frozen is if something, or some_one _froze it. And that means…Jack caused the wreck. I'm about to yell and scream at him to put me down, until my eyes land on the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. All feeling of anger towards him diminishes and I squeeze my arms around his neck, holding him closer. In response, his hold around my waist tightens.

"You-You're not mad?" Jack says, his voice cracking.

"Not at all." I whisper in his ear and he relaxes his tensed muscles. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. You're too good of a person. And even if you don't forgive yourself, I do."

I feel his body trembling and my shoulder suddenly feels wet with tears. "Thank you." Jack chokes out. "I've waited so long to hear those words…"

My throat suddenly feels tight and I lean my head into his frosted shoulder, tears slipping past my closed eyes.

Me and Jack land in a cave somewhere in the mountains, deciding to spend the night there. Walking inside, we both slump against the cave wall. After about five minutes of staring at the rock wall across from me, I start to sing a song my mother used to sing to me as a child:

Little child, be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid

Though thunder explodes and lightning flash

Illuminates your tear-stained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

I stop singing whenever I hear Jack's soft snoring and slow breathing ruffle my (h/c) hair. Looking down, I see him lying against my shoulder with a relaxed and peaceful expression on his face.

I giggle and slowly stand up, lying him down on a comfortable position on the cold floor. His hand twitches and he mumbles something in his sleep before going silent again.

I sigh and step out of the cave, taking in a breath of fresh, moist summer air and lean against a large boulder, not far from the cave.

"_!"

Turning to my right, I see a man running towards me. I furrow your eyebrows and wait until the man is in front of me. He stops and bends down, hands on knees, gasping for breath.

I take in his appearance. He has slicked back black hair, sickly grey skin and a black robe with black shoes to complete the outfit.

The man stands up and looks at me with bright gold eyes. "_." He says softly, putting a grey hand on my shoulder. "I've missed you."

My head is spinning with confusion. Who is this dude? How does he know my name? Why doesn't he have any eyebrows? And what's wrong with his eyes? Eye surgery gone bad? "Um…Do I know you?" I ask bitterly, shaking his hand off of my shoulder.

He looks at me in shock. "You don't remember me? Then again, you were only a tyke when we met. My name is Pitch Black." He smiles, revealing crooked, razor sharp teeth. "I'm your uncle, _."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**Yeah, so. I'm gonna go hide now. **

**DON'T BE CONFUSED. EVERTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Oh, and the song was "Lullaby For a Stormy Night by: Vienna Teng (Which and who I don't own!)**

**R&R! ~**


	5. Chapter 5: Making Some New Friends

**Heyz! My friend wanted a role in this fanfiction and she made her character sound so freaking awesome that I had to include her. Okay. You know the best friend Lily in the show Hannah Montana? She's that best friend in this fanfic. She's a total Pinkie Pie. Just read. Yesh. THANKS YOU TO ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIWERS! **

**Oh, and I had to change "you" to "I" because somebody threatened to report me. Sorry. :P**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**~Two Frostbitten Hearts: Chapter 5~**

"My…uncle?" I sputter, looking at his golden eyes.

Pitch grins and extends his arms, holding out his grey hand. "Indeed. My sister has told me many good things about you. But I am dearly sorry to hear that she has passed. So, as your only living relative, I will take you into my care."

I take a step back and say, "My mother never had a brother. Not that she ever told me about."

He recoiled his hand and scratched the back of his neck. "Ah yes, we weren't exactly on agreeing terms. It doesn't surprise me."

I just stared at him, not too convinced. "I'm sorry, _Uncle Pitch, _but how should I know I should trust you?"

Pitch sighed and took my wrist, keeping a tight grip on it.

"Hey! What do you think you're-"A cry of pain escapes my lips as he twists my arm behind my back, turning me to face away from him.

"Sorry to do this, _." I hear him whisper into my ear.

"You don't sound like it." I say, struggling against his hold. "Jack! Help!"

I hear a sharp gasp come from the cave; probably Jack jerking awake. "_?" He sat up and looked around. "_! _! Where are you?"

I was about to say something until Pitch covered my mouth with his grey hand.

_He's not my uncle._ I thought angrily. _I should've run when I had the chance…_

A strong gust of wind blows my (h/l) hair everywhere, the breeze chilling me to the bone. A sudden flash of white appeared right before us, followed by another burst of color: a brilliant brown and blue. I heard Pitch chuckle teasingly. "Right on time." He whispered.

I clenched by fist in anger and fear. Who _was _this freak? My heart seems to flutter as Jack lands gracefully in front of us. Pitch tightened both of his hands, twisting my left arm to my left shoulder blade and dark nails piercing my cheek threateningly.

"Mmph!" I cried as blood started to form in tiny specks on my right cheek, soon dripping off of my chin. Jack raised his staff and took a step forward; in response, Pitch yanked the arm behind my back upwards, popping my shoulder out of place. I shrieked through his hand as a white hot pain engulfed my body, beginning at the shoulder until it shuttered my spine.

A look of pure rage appeared on Jack's face as his fingers clenched tightly around his staff. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Hello dearest _Jack." _Pitch chuckled. "So nice to see you."

"Let her go." Jack growled.

Pitch laughed. "And why would I do that? She'd make an excellent fearling." I flinched; even though I didn't know what a fearling was, I didn't like the sound of it. I tried to struggle, but stopped whenever the pain in my shoulder made my whole body shudder.

Jack slightly lowered his staff. "Don't Pitch. She didn't do anything. Don't change her."

"And what shall I receive in return?" Pitch asked, digging his sharp nails into my cheek further.

"How about not being shred into pieces, you shadow-sneaking ratbag!" Jack screeched as he stepped forward.

"Ah ah. Let's not lose out temper. Take another step and I'll make her into a Nightmare."

Jack grinned and threw himself forward at us, catching both of us off guard. He pried me away from Pitch, tossed me gently to the side to safety, and turned back to Pitch.

The grey man looked from me to Jack and scowled. "You won't be with her for long! She's human! A pathetic mortal! She'll just die off like all the other humans do!"

The words looked like they had a hard impact on Jack but he quickly recovered. "Go back to hiding under the bed where you belong!" Jack snarled.

With a long string of cuss words, Pitch melted into the shadows.

Jack floated over to me, kneeling down and taking me upper body into his arms and lap.

"Jack," I murmured. "My shoulder hurts like freaking crap."

He studied my limp figure and took in my injuries: a dislocated shoulder, a heavily bleeding cheek, and bloody hands with glass pieces stuck in some open wounds.

"_. What happened to your hands?" Jack asked, concern filling his voice.

I shakily lifted my hands, examining them carefully before laying them on my stomach. "Probably from whenever I punched that window back at the hospital."

Jack nodded and his face morphed into concentration. "We need to set that shoulder back to the correct place or else it will be like that the rest of your life."

I gulped but slowly nodded. "Okay. Make it quick." I let him turn me into a position where he could get a good grip on the conjoining limb.

"On three. One… Two…Three!" Jack yelled as he pulled hard the shoulder. I couldn't help but let out a short screech as the pain flew back up my body right after I heard a horrifying grinding noise.

"Okay. Sorry about that." Jack apologized.

"It's okay." I answered, rolling my shoulder. "It feels much better."

He smiled, showing off his brilliant pure white teeth. They looked like freshly fallen snow… I looked away, feeling a blush creeping across my cheeks.

"Now, about the other stuff," he said, gesturing with his staff towards your cheek and hands. "We'll have to wrap those in something until we get back to the hospital."

My eyes widened. "The hospital? Are you _insane?_ Did you just miss the whole fight me and the nurse had? I can't go back there!"

"But we need those injuries taken care of." Jack stated.

"You can go back to the hospital. I'm going somewhere that's _not _the hospital." I said defiantly, starting to walk away from him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jack asked, scooping me under my arms and flying upwards off from the ground.

"To a town. If I keep walking, I'll end up at civilization somewhere." I answered simply.

"Yeah. If you keep walking for at least thirty miles. Come on, I can get you there in one minute flat." Jack said, already taking off as quickly as he could. "Where do you live? I can take you there."

I gulped and said, "I'm not going back."

"Why not?"

"My parents and me have too many memories there. If I go back there, I'll never come back out again."

Jack murmured something incomprehensible.

We both stayed silent for what seemed like centuries.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

We landed somewhere in Pennsylvania, far away from my old home. It was a town by the name of Burgess; not too big, not too small, but just right. The tallest buildings were only three-stories high, nothing picture worthy. But still, with all of the snow covering the ground and trees, it was mesmerizing.

"Remember," Jack cautioned. "don't talk to me or else people will think you're insane."

"Got it." I murmured quietly.

We both walked around a bit, taking in the view, but mostly looking for 'For Sale' signs in yards. Occasionally, one of us would yell out "There's one!" but the signs all read 'Sold' upon further inspection.

Finally, we found a perfect-sized house for sale: it was two-story with a medium-sized garage and concrete driveway. The backyard was encased inside a fence, but was a reasonably good size. The front yard was small, but big enough to where I could plant some trees there during the spring.

I looked across from the house towards the neighbor's home. It was also a two-story but it was painted red; except the porch, window panes, and door were painted white. It had four windows: two on the bottom and two on the top. I smiled whenever I saw a little boy, around the age of 10 or 11, gleefully bouncing around in his room, which occupied the top right window.

"They seem cheerful. I might get this house." I cheered, gesturing toward the house with the sign in the front.

"Who..?" Jack asked as he followed my attention to the neighbor's window. He stifled a gasp and shoved me toward the red home. "Yes! You have to get that house! But first let us greet the neighbors!"

"Okay, okay! Chill, Ice Block!" I smirked at his expression. We stopped in front of the white-framed door; well _he_ stopped, I was being _dragged _across the street.

Jack pulled me up and pushed me toward the wooden doorway, making a 'go on' gesture.

I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a brown-haired woman opened the door and looked at me in shock at the blood on your face. "Hello." I muttered awkwardly.

The woman stared for a minute before smiling. "Good afternoon." She said. "It's not usual we get visitors this late at night."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I sort of lost track of time. I came from the mountains not too long ago. Anyways, I'm moving next door to you and thought I'd come over and meet you and your family. But if another time is better, that's okay." I said, taking a step back.

"No, no, no! Come in, come in!" The woman insisted, grabbing my wrist but recoiling when her hand touched the red, dried liquid. "Um, let's get you fixed up. Don't worry dear; you can trust us."

Me and Jack exchanged glances while we both followed her inside. I gazed around inside. Wow. It was WAY bigger on the inside. I giggled whenever I saw a blonde girl tyke bouncing around all over the house in pajamas and fairy wings.

My attention was drawn back over to the brown-haired lady as she pulled linen, stitches, cleaning alcohol, and cotton out of a drawer in the kitchen, which was built on the left side of the house. On the right was the living room and a staircase was leading upstairs. "My name is Mrs. Bennett, Miss…"

"_." I said, still gazing wondrously around the house.

"Yes. Well, _, make yourself at home. You can take a seat next to my husband over there on the couch and I'll be right over."

I nodded hesitantly and sat down beside a man with blonde-ish hair and emerald green eyes. He looked very kind and young, around his 20's, and smiled whenever I plopped down next to him.

"Hello, _. It's very nice to meet you. You're going to be our neighbor? That's awesome! The little one's need some more mature friends." The man said sweetly. "My name is Mr. Bennett."

"Hi Mr. Bennett, it's nice to meet you too." I murmured, looking at Jack who was standing beside me at the edge of the couch, looking at the staircase leading up expectantly.

"Jamie!" Mrs. Bennett yelled up, walking over to me with supplies juggled in her arms. "Come down here! We have a guest!"

"Coming!" A voice responded. Feet pounded down the stairs and a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy appeared. His chocolate eyes lit up whenever he saw Jack and he ran over, looking at me questionably. "Mom? Who is this?"

"This is _. She going to be our new neighbor!" Mrs. Bennett answered as she picked through her tools, clenching a tweezer between one hand, the other holding my left hand. The woman began to work to get all of the glass out of my wounds.

Jamie, as his mother had called him, smiled a big, cheery grin. "Hi, _! Welcome to Burgess!"

"Thank you, Jamie." I answered cheerfully.

"Dear, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did all of this happen?" Mrs. Bennett asked, still concentrating on looking for any glass she missed.

My eyes darkened as it all hit me like a freight train. I glanced at Jack, who nodded and he mouthed, "Go ahead and tell them."

I sighed and decided to summarize it. "Well, my mother and me were in a horrible car accident two days ago. She…passed…and so I came here from the hospital in the mountains."

"What about your father?" Mr. Bennett asked.

"He, uh, died of a heart disease when I was 13."

They all gasped; except for the blonde tyke who was asleep on the floor, her butt sticking up in the air and her face planted against the carpet.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Mr. Bennett muttered. "But how did you survive the car crash?"

I smirked mischievously at the man. "Magic." It wasn't a lie, not that I could tell them that. Adults didn't believe in magic anyway.

The rest of the visit had gone by in silence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

"Thank you so much, Mrs. and Mr. Bennett," I stated, standing again on the white porch with a huge bandage on my cheek and my hands wrapped in white linen. My left shoulder had also been bandaged, just in case it decided to pop out of place again. "I really enjoyed meeting you and your family."

"Anytime, _." Mrs. Bennett said. "If you need anything, then come right on over."

I nodded and said my thanks again before walking over to my new to-be home. I checked the number on the 'For Sale' sign and pulled out my iPhone; which I have _no idea _how _that _survived the wreck and didn't fly out of my pocket; and dialed the number.

_Riiiing. Riiiing. Riii- "I'm sorry, the-"_

I pressed the end call button, not wanting to hear the stupid operator. "Okay," I muttered to myself. "Obviously they don't want to sell their house."

"They just might be busy." Jack smiled, walking up to the front door.

"Hey! We can't just go in! Isn't that illegal?" I yelled, running up to him and tugging on his arm, which was already opening the door.

"'Illegal'? I don't know what that means, but if the front door is open, then why shouldn't we come in?"

"Because it's against the law to break into a house!"

"It's not breaking in; it's just…coming in without anybody knowing."

I facepalmed; nothing was going to stop him.

We both walked in, not so impressed. It was the exact layout as the Bennett's, the kitchen, living room, staircase, etc.

What surprised me the most was there was actually furniture in the house. I strode over to a table with a lamp. "Hey, Jack. Did you see this l-"

A hand suddenly shot out of nowhere knocking the lamp over "Well, HI DERE!" A voice, high and squeaky, sounded.

I looked up to see a girl, around the age of 15 or 16, with short wavy brown hair and about 5'4. She had freckles coating her cheeks and nose along with bright hazel eyes.

"Oops." The girl said apologetically, looking at the broken lamp on the floor. "Was that broken before?"

"No." I said bitterly. "It wasn't broken before."

"Oh, stupid wraiths, acting up again. Tsk. Tsk." The girl held out her hand. "My name is Mattaya. I'm the landlord's daughter! "

"My name is _." I stated, taking her hand. Mattaya squeezed it hard, nearly breaking my hand. I pulled away quickly, rubbing my sore hand.

"So, are you here to buy this house? With your boyfriend?" Mattaya asked cheerfully.

"Boyfriend? Who are you talking about?" I said, glancing at Jack.

"What do you mean? He's right behind you! The albino dude!" Mattaya cheered, running over to Jack and pulling on his hair. She looked at her hands. "Oh my god! The dye doesn't come off! He really is albino! This is amazing! I've never met an albino person before!"

"Yes. I am buying this house. And you can see him?" I said, turning to Jack, who was trying to fix his hair back to its original 'swish' form.

"Well, of course! And wonderful! Do you have the money?"

I mentally face-palmed. I forgot about the ding-dang money! "Um… could I rent it for now?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Mattaya answered.

Jack quickly handed me money, which was a few hundred dollar bills. I threw him a shocked glance before taking the money and handed it to Mattaya.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" Mattaya said before zooming out of the house.

I turned to Jack. "Explain." I demanded.

"About what?" He asked innocently. I glared at him. "All right! All right. You know how they say 'Take from the rich, give to the poor'?"

My eyes widened. "You didn't."

He smiled. "I did."

"Oh great." I said bitterly. "Now I'm friends with a thief!"

"No, you're friends with a thief _and _a hyper-spastic 16-year-old."

I sighed. This was going to be a fun rest of my life.

**~End Chapter~**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

** OH MY SWEET LORD JESUS, MATTAYA WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!**

** Anyways, I hope this was long enough! 2,922 words~!**

** Sorry if I made any mistakes, I tend to do that a lot. **

** R&R~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kissing Winter Itself

***Rises out of the ground* I'M ALIIIVVVEEE!**

** I'm soooo sorry this took so long, but now that I only have a week of school left, the teachers are going really easy on us. What time is it? UPDATING TIME! I'm sorry, I just had a bunch of Twix at 10:39 at night, so I'm pretty hyped up ;-;**

** I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters ;-;**

**~.OoO.~**

_ Drip. Drip. Drip._

_ Crash. Screech. Beeee-_

_ Drip. Drip. Drip._

_ Screams. Singing. Frost. _

_** Death. Pitch Black. **_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

I gasped awake, putting a shaking hand to my chest. Looking around, I took in my surroundings and realized I had been having a nightmare. I pulled my hands through my (h/l) (h/c) hair. "It was just a nightmare, _..." _Or was it a memory...?_

I had had that dream for the past three nights now, ever since I had moved into Burgess. It was about the car crash; the blood, the screeching tires, my mother's death, the encounter with the black-robed man. It was all too much.

My head snapped up whenever the door to my bedroom swung open. Jack rushed in, staff in hand, and froze my dresser solid.

"Jack? What are you doing?" I snapped and jumped out of bed to examine my new ice dresser. "Why the crap did you freeze my dresser?"

"I'm sorry!" He half-whispered, putting his hands up in defense. "I thought it was Pitch!"

"How could you mistake my dresser for a skinny man with gold eyes and no eyebrows?"

Jack looked at the ground and then back up at me. "Now that you mention it, he doesn't have any eyebrows." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and started to climb back into my bed, yawning as I did so. Jack made a noise- somewhere between a groan and sigh- and glared hard at me. I looked at him cautiously, pulling the sheets over the bottom half of my body. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Are you _really _going back to sleep?" He replied, crossing his arms.

I looked at him in disbelief. Looking at my alarm clock, I saw that it read _4:16 AM. _"Well, _duh!"_ I answered, throwing as much sarcasm as I could muster into the sentence. "It's 4 AM in the morning!"

Jack shrugged. Then, a smile that made shivers run up and down my spine filled his face. That smile was _never _good. He ran forward, grabbed my wrist, and began to drag me towards the bedroom door. "Jack! Wha- Hey! What are you doing?" I shouted.

He answered without out looking back, "I can't wait any longer! I have to show you something!" Jack sped up, and before I knew it, we were out the door and soaring high above the city of Burgess. The city lights twinkled below us, making it look like a connect the dots thing. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck, afraid that his arm might accidentally slip from my waist. I jumped slightly whenever his voice filled my ear. "Easy tiger," He whispered teasingly. "You're about to break my neck." I loosened my hold on him slightly. "Don't worry, _. I won't let you fall I swear on it." He reassured me.

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest, listening to the rythmatic beating of his heart. His chin rested on the crown of my head and it took all that I had in me not to start shivering from the way his cold body pressed against my warm one. My face started to heat up from being this close to him.

**~.OoO.~**

We landed somewhere close to Burgess: not far, but not close either. I gasped as I saw where he had brought me. A lake spread out in front of us, its ice-covered surface glittering in the moonlight. I felt Jack tap my shoulder and he led my over to a large rock, where I sat down, Jack sitting on the snow in front of me. He picked up my foot and touched the bottom of my shoe, a thin ice blade forming on it. Jack did the same with the other one. I smiled down at him warmly after my shoes had been mystically formed into ice blades. We got up and he took my hand, leading me out onto the ice, where I stood as still as I could.

Jack looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

I laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, but I have no idea how to ice skate."

He rolled his eyes and took his hand in mine. "You've never been ice-skating before?"

"I can't remember; if I did, my dad would have taken me. My mother couldn't stand the cold. Every winter, I would have to listen to her complaining about how could it was outside."

We bothed laughed for a minute; the moon's rays slowly drifted over to us, bathing us in this light. Jack looked like an angel the way the moonlight made his body light up, basking him in its unearthly glow. I leaned a little closer to him.

"I have a question." Jack stated.

"And what's that?" I answered.

He smiled, his pearly white teeth reflecting off of the moon's rays. "What's your favorite season?"

I replied instantly, "Winter."

"Why?"

I slightly hesitated, but then I said, "Well, celebrating spring is good. But winter can't be all bad if it gives us these," I pointed to a snowflake drifting down from the sky. "It may be cold and dark, but that doesn't mean there isn't any good to it. Maybe winter is sad that everybody doesn't like it. So, maybe we need to make wishes on the winter snow just like how we wish on the night stars. Maybe then we can have a happy winter instead. We already have a happy spring, and summer, and fall. Can't winter be happy too? Because winter is important. Even if it seems useless, it can give us wonderful things." I finished.

Jack's eyes glanced down towards my mouth, but then his gaze returned to my (e/c) eyes. "I want to try something..." He muttered and smiled softly at me. He reached out and gently pulled me toward him. Jack pushed my chin upwards, until we were nose to nose. I could feel his cold breath on me. _If I just leaned fowards then_... My thoughts were interrupted as his lips collided with mine. They were soft and gentle, and I felt everything melt. My very meaning, my very existence, was pointless. Up until now. I could feel his hands pressing against my back, pulling me closer to him. I draped my arms over his shoulders and entangled my fingers into the back of his snow white hair. It felt like I was kissing an ice cube. A minty-tasting ice cube.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. But whenever the sun started to peak over the trees, I figured it was time to get home.

Abruptly, I pulled away.

"Naaw," Jack pouted. "I liked that."

I smiled sweetly. "I know you did." I suddenly yawned, sleepiness hitting me dead-on.

Jack laughed and picked me up, starting to ascend into the air. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head against his chest before I let sleep consume me.

**~.OoO.~**

**This chapter is so short! *Crys into pillow, wailing about how I'll never make a long chapter even if my life depended on it.***

** Hey Walker Bait, I am sorry I did not include you in this chapter. ;-; I had to get the kiss out of the way. BTW, I SUCK at kissing scenes ;-; To be honest, I suck at writing romance. I'm sorry ;-;**

**Disclaimer: The part in the middle with the 'happy winter and stuff' belongs to a PMV called 'Snowdrop'. (Which I don't own :D)**

** Anyways, sorry again about changing the 'you' to 'I'. It was either that or have my story deleted from existence ;-; Please forgive me.**

** I will write the next chapter very soon and beware: the next chapter has things such as: exploding frogs, candy, sofa on the roof, markers, soda, A LOT of reader x Jack fluff, and...DUN DUN DUUUUNNN... MATTAYA!**

** So beware. |D You have been warned.**

** R&R~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Treating The Sick Part I

** I have decided to start answering reviews! Yay..! |D**

**FrozenGamer27:**** Thank you! And you're not offending me in anyway! :D**

**FallenSnowflake:**** I love your username! And thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ori the hedgehog:**** Yes, it is from the video Snowdrop :D I tried for half an hour about how to describe winter, but I couldn't think of anything else. Are you a MLP:FiM fan?**

**Chocolate Spirit:**** I'll try to! ;-; I suck at writing long chapters. :P**

**DakotaDog612:**** Broke into kissing a minty ice cube :D**

**Snowtiger:**** Lol I wonder what on his face he was shaving? What if Pitch has a mystery mustache?! :D**

**Guest:**** No! Not the tickling! I am super ticklish ._.**

** Hope you enjoy this chapter~! (Hope it comes out longer :D)**

** This chapter is a request from one of my best friend! I am so sorry this is so late! Happy late birthday!**

** I don't own Rise of the Guardians of any of its characters.**

**~.OoO.~**

I awoke to the sound of an alarm beeping. Groggily, I opened my (e/c) eyes and checked the time on the clock by my bed. It read _8:16_. I groaned and dug my face back into the pillow.

I laid there for a while until I heard my bedroom door open and close. The covers were suddenly pulled from my body. A sudden weight fell onto the back of my legs, pushing them into the bed. I groaned again. "Jack," I mumbled without lifting my face off of the pillow. "Please get off."

"Why should I?" He replied, his happy-go-lucky façade clear in his voice.

"Because I want to get up," I answered.

"I doubt it." Jack retorted.

"I could break you like a toothpick." I muttered.

The weight was released and I slowly sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Jack floated down in front of me, eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I put a hand to my head. No, I didn't feel alright; throat hurt, my eyes burned, my nose felt like there were two corkscrews shoved up my nostrils, and my whole body felt like it had been dipped into a volcano. But instead I looked at Jack and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jack looked unconvinced and raised a pale hand to feel of my forehead, but jerked back. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Jack, you're the Winter Spirit. My body temperature is a lot warmer than yours, so to you, I feel like a burning piece of metal." Jack rolled his eyes and rushed out of the room, coming back a few moments later with a thermomator in his hand. He pushed the button and shoved with into my mouth. Moments later it beeped and Jack pulled it out off of my mouth to check the temperature. He frowned.

"103.4 degrees." Jack announced and I moaned loudly. Not out of pain, but out of frustration. "That's not normal. You. Lay back down. Now." He commanded and pushed me harshly back onto my back.

"Jack," I muttered. "I feel _fine_."

"_Don't even._" He snarled and turned my body to the right position. Jack then took the covers and draped them over my figure. A loud banging sounded down the hallway. Jack turned and said, "Somebody's at the door." He glared harshly at me. "Stay. In. Bed."

He exited the room and left me staring boredly at the ceiling. A moment later, I heard footsteps stomping down the hallway towards my room. A small figure burst into my room and squealed, "_THE PARTY DON'T START TIL I WALK IN!"_

I was slightly shocked at first, but then I realized who it was. "Mattaya, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"It's the weekend, silly billy! And whenever I woke up this morning, I found this taped to my fridge!" She handed me a small yellow sticky note that read, _We officially disown you. Have a happy life. - Love, Mom and Dad._

My eyes widened and I looked at Mattaya, who was dancing around the room like an insane idiot. _Is she really that spazztic?_ I wondered. Out of the corner of my eye, I was Jack peeking over the side of the bedroom door frame. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Mattaya asked.

I nodded cautiously.

She let out a high-pitched squeak before bolting out of my room, but not without giving Jack a noogie. I heard the bathroom door slam closed and the water for the shower turning on. Jack walked into the bedroom, handing me a bottle of medicine.

"Thanks." I whispered.

A sudden voice came form the bathroom. "_Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no  
Zenzen shinai no tsum-" _A loud crash made me and Jack nearly jump out of our skins. "Owww..." Mattaya whimpered. "_! I hurted my ankle!"

I glared at Jack, who in return whispered under his breath, "Dang, it was only her ankle?"

"Go help her now." I ordered him.

"No! Are you crazy?"

I reached down and ripped a long piece of fabric off of my blanket, handing it to Jack. "There. Now you have a blindfold. Go in there and help her." I said.

He glared at me, but put the blindfold over his eyes, tying it in the back. He turned around to walk out of the bedroom door, but ran straight into the wall. Jack stumbled back and cursed under his breath. He put his hands out in front of him, feeling around the wall until he found the door. He turned to door knob and turned it, heading out into the hallway.

I sat back and closed my eyes, finally feeling the effects of the fever hit me head on. I was about to doze off whenever I felt something being shoved into my mouth. My eyes snapped open and all I saw were hazel eyes right in front of mine.

"Jackie said you was sick, so I decided to be your nurse!" Mattaya yelled. "I fixed you some chicken noodle soup!"

Jack stepped up from behind Mattaya and pulled her away, giving her a hardened glare. His gaze returned to me and his eyes softened. Mattaya was peeking over his shoulder with a crazy look in her eye. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Um, Mattaya?" I began cautiously.

The hyper-active teen threw Jack aside like a rag doll and scooted closer. "Yes?!"

"Would you like to stay at my house until we hear back from your parents?" I asked.

Mattaya squealed so loudly it hurt my eardrums and ran out of the room. I heard the front door slam closed and then it was silent.

Jack looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I take that as a... yes?" I murmured.

"Are you freaking insane?" Jack shouted. "Letting _that _live here? Have you lost your mind? Maybe you've forgotten, but... She. Is. **CRAZY**!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come _on_, Jack. She can't be _that _bad."

Jack scoffed and replied, "Her parents _disowned_ her. You call that not bad?"

I was about to answer, but the front door swung open and I heard tiny footsteps rushing down the hallway. Mattaya burst in, carrying a huge black suitcase. She dumped it on the floor and unzipped it. She dug her hands into the huge pile of things and her face turned into a mask of concentration. Her face brightened and she pulled out a tank with at least ten frogs hopping around inside of it. "Look look look! I have frogs!"

"I see!" I exclaimed, shocked that she had frogs in her suitcase.

Mattaya squinted hard at a frog that was attached to the side. "I fed them tiny bomb-looking things right before I got here and I wanted to see what happened, but-"

Suddenly, there was a loud ticking noise and the tank suddenly exploded, sending frog guts and skins everywhere.

Jack and I sat there, covered in frog parts, and looked at Mattaya. The small teen stood there, her bottom lip quivering. I was about to comfort her until she burst out into fits of laughter. "That. Was. AWESOME!" She shouted. "Let's do it again!"

"No!" Jack screeched, freezing her feet to the floor.

"WHOA!" Mattaya gasped, poking at the ice. "You has ice powers? Give me the stick! I want to try! I want to try!"

Jack held his staff close to his chest and said, "No."

"Come on!" Mattaya whimpered.

"Mattaya," I interrupted. "Jack's staff is very important. Don't take it away from him."

Mattaya pouted, but nodded.

I turned to Jack. "Unfreeze her."

"But-"

"Now."

Jack sighed and touched the ice, unthawing it.

**~.*Jack's P.O.V*.~**

I reached out uncertainly, unthawing the ice from around Mataya's feet. I was _uncertain _because I was very reluctant to letting a hyper-active teenager roaming around the place while _ lay in bed with a very high fever. I gazed back at the sickly girl on the bed and watched with a heavy heart as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Her head fell limply to the side, hair falling along with it. Mattaya gasped, rather dramatically, and rushed over to her side. I quickly ran over and pushed Mattaya out of the way, afraid she might somehow find a way to blow up _ by just looking at her. The small teen protested, punching me in the thigh softly.

"Nooo!" She whined. "I wanna help!"

"No!" I yelled, slapping her hand away. "Go stand in the corner!"

"You're no fun!"

"There's nothing fun about being sick!"

"Only to you!"

"Wha- That doesn't even make sense!"

"I know you're a waffle!"

"Gah!" I sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know what? Make your self useful! Go get me some... medicine!"

"Okay~!" Mattaya cheered and dashed out of the room.

I sighed, very irritated, and lowered to my body temperature. I placed my now freezing hand on _'s forehead and smiled whenever a contented mumble escaped her lips. I jumped whenever a loud crash came from the living room and groaned, reluctantly lef the room. I entered the living room, a squeal of disbelief left my tongue. The sofa was gone, for one thing, the walls were covered with crayon, marker, and lipstick, and Mattaya lay on the carpet in front of the T.V., candy and soda spewed everywhere around her.

"_What happened?!_" I screamed and watched with anger as Mattaya snapped into a sitting pose and gave me a sheepish smile.

"I was looking for medicine and I got kinda of... sidetracked." She replied.

"Where's the sofa?"

The small teen pointed up. "The roof."

"How the heck did you get it on the _roof_?"

Mattaya shrugged. "I don't even know."

I slapped my forehead. This was going to be a long day.

**~.OoO.~**

** There's more where that came from!**

** I am so sorry this took so long. ;-;**

** As requested, there was a Jack's P.O.V.**

** Gosh, I hope this was a good chapter. I am so sorry for any typos! I will go back and check, swear. **

** R&R~!**


End file.
